The present invention relates generally to a flip chip package and a method for manufacturing the same.
Recent developments in semiconductor manufacturing technology have lead to various types of semiconductor packages having a semiconductor device that is suitable for processes massive amounts of data in a short period of time.
When a semiconductor package is manufactured it goes through a semiconductor chip manufacturing process for manufacturing the semiconductor chip (which includes a semiconductor device on a wafer made of high purity silicon), a die sorting process for inspecting the semiconductor chip and determining whether the semiconductor chip is good, and a packaging process for packaging the good semiconductor chips.
Recently, a chip scale package such as a flip chip package, having a volume that is no more than 100% to 105% of the volume of a semiconductor chip has been developed.
In the flip chip package, a bump is formed in a bonding pad of a semiconductor chip, and then the bump of the semiconductor chip is connected to a terminal part of a substrate, thereby significantly decreasing the volume of a semiconductor package.
However, the conventional flip chip package has a problem in that the electric characteristics of the bump and the terminal part are significantly reduced by oxidation of the terminal part of the substrate.